User blog:WanderingSkull/November 2014 Monthly News Blog
For The Month Of November News *The U.S. launches airstrikes on Kobani, Syria, in an effort to prevent ISIS from taking over the strategically located town and gaining additional smuggling routes to arm fighters. The Kurdish fighters in recent weeks have made gains and are seeking to close in and effectively defeat the remainder of ISIS forces within the area of the city which is important to the effort of defeating the extremist group. The Kurdish armed fighters group, Peshmerga has recently joined the fight and is halting the ISIS advance and is providing assistance to the various Kurdish fighters within the city. * A Canadian soldier is shot and killed while guarding the National War Memorial in Ottawa, Canada's capital. Nearby, gunfire erupts inside the Parliament building. A gunman, Michael Zehaf-Bibeau, is killed as police rush to evacuate and secure the building. Sgt. at Arms Kevin Vickers was the one who killed the gunmen and was hailed as a national hero and secured the safety of those who could've become potential targets due to his patriotism during the shooting. *Britain's Parliament votes 274-12 to give diplomatic recognition to Palestine. The symbolic nonbinding vote is an indication of the British government's shift since the recent conflict in Gaza, the latest round of failed peace negotiations, and Israel continuing to build settlements. *A Virgin Galactic space plane, known as SpaceShipTwo, breaks apart over the Mojave Desert soon after takeoff. Co-pilot Michael Alsbury is killed. Pilot Peter Siebold parachutes out of the plane and survives. Later, during a news conference, investigators explain that the crash happened because the plane shifted too quickly into a mode designed to slow it down. Guess you can say it wasn't ready for its first time. *In an independence referendum, Scottish voters opt, 55% to 45%, to remain part of the United Kingdom. More than 4.2 million voters (86% turnout) take to the polls in record numbers to vote on the referendum question: "Should Scotland be an independent country?" When the votes are tallied, it is 2,001,926 (55.3%) for No to 1,617,989 (44.7%) for Yes. England has promised to listen to pleas of those who voted for independence and take them into account to maintain the United Kingdom as a whole. William Wallace is probably rolling in his grave * The first female director of the Secret Service, Julia Pierson, resigns just days after the House committee hearing examined how the U.S. Secret Service failed to prevent the intrusion into the White House last month and uncovered other lapses in security. And that news, we have just received the new biggest threat in America is professional lawn runners. Security officials now recommend that the average American household lawn should have no less than five claymores on their lawns. Pop-Culture News *Olympic champion swimmer Michael Phelps was arrested for driving while under the influence early Tuesday morning, according to police. He was driving reportedly 84mph in a 45mph zone in Baltimore, Maryland. *In more comedic and light news, on Kickstarter a man who went by the name of Zack Danger Brown requested $10 from the online community to help fund his first-ever potato salad. Kickstarter was more happy to oblige as Zack ultimately received a whooping total of $55,492 by 6,911 backers or average of $8.03 per backer. Due to the overwhelming support that Zack has gained, he rented out an entire party hall and invited those who helped fund the project to partake in the potato salad eating party. *Marvel has once again put all of DC Comics on suicide watch with the announcement of various Marvel films coming out within the next five years. These films consist of the following Black Panther, Dr. Strange, two Captain America films, two Avenger films and another GOTG plus more. Marvel has also taken the liberty of releasing the Age Of Ultron trailer to the internet. I think its safe to say by this point in time that Marvel is intent on eating the world's film economy. Scottish Independence Vote In A Nutshell William Wallace *Signature: Claymore Sword *Long: Ball & Chain *Special: Targe & Dirk David Cameron *Signature: Letter Opener *Long: L85A2 *Special: Claymore Mine November Birthdays If you have a birthday in November then be sure to tell us in the comments so we can post it on this blog. And if we already missed it, then tell us so we can feel bad for being horrible people. * Skully was born on November 6th. * TBA * TBA Battle Of The Month Once again, we have BOTM section in this news blog which has been abandoned for the past few months due to lack of nominations. Users this month will now have the chance to nominate matches from June, July, August, September and October. They can also nom up to five battles and nominations will be closed on the 14th. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Blog posts